Blinded By The Light
by VampedVixen
Summary: [GO] One murder. Four different points of view.


:: RONNA ::

Raving was the last thing Ronna wanted to be doing this New Year's Eve, still when Claire begged her to come out the blond couldn't resist. It was payback for making her friend stay up in that drug dealer's house last week, though Ronna was pretty sure Claire had been fucking Todd Gaines ever since. In fact, she was pretty sure they were fucking each other's brains out right now, after bumping into each other at the rave a half hour ago.

"Stupid dumb bitch, leaves me here while she goes off with her fucktoy," Ronna grumbled to herself as the multi-colored lights coming from the ceiling only pissed her off even more. Someone knocked into her, spilling her drink and before she could look up, Ronna screamed back, "Watch it, you fucking jerk."

When she finally did look up, Ronna saw the jerk in question. She knew him. It was the guy who had warned her to leave the bust of a drug deal a week ago. That dumb gay fuck was the only reason she wasn't sitting in jail today. So, when he flashed her a picture of some long haired twit, she obliged and answered his question. "I saw him over there a little while ago."

Later that night, while leaving the party without Claire and with a heavy dose of anger, Ronna tripped over the man from the photo in the parking lot. Lying face up, with half his forehead missing and brains squishing out through the bullet hole, he wasn't as cute as his picture had been.

It was then that her stomach decided to empty its contents onto the ground.

* * *

:: JIMMY :: 

"I happen to find scars very sexy," Jimmy worked his hand over his new toy's arm, wondering how long it would take him to get this one home from the rave and into his bed. He needed to get laid tonight, needed to forget the fact that one little incident on Christmas Eve had forced him to cut his precious hair. His fingers played with the bandaged wound on his new partner's arm, "How did you say you got it?"

And so began the long story of impossibly gorgeous hookers with even hotter tempers and bouncers with guns and a car chase-- Jimmy forgot to listen to the rest, too wrapped up in his own thoughts of getting some and getting gone. That was when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around and shouted above the music, "Excuse me, we were just having a private conversation."

"Yeah.. and now you're not." Adam replied before Jimmy could say anything more. Simon-- at least Jimmy thought his name was Simon-- started to say something, but Zack grabbed the Brit's shoulders and pushed him away, causing the Brit to howl in pain.

What the hell could they want now? Wasn't it enough that they had cut his hair off a week ago? Before that question could be answered, Jimmy found himself being manhandled towards the exit. This night was not going exactly according to plan.

The night only got worse in the parking lot, as Jimmy felt the bullet enter and exit his skull. He thought he'd be okay walking away, while the two of them argued it out. As his body collapsed onto the pavement, he realized he should never have come between the pair.

* * *

:: ZACK :: 

"How are we going to find him?" The latest question that Adam choose to bother him with was answered by Zack taking out the photo from his jean pocket. They stood in the cold, waiting outside the rave until they could get inside and their plan could begin. "You still have a picture of him? Why do you still have a picture of him?"

"Would you relax, okay?" Zack didn't want to get into another one of their arguments here. It would only look suspicious and bring attention to their closeted partnership. The public didn't need to know about that. They still had their adoring female fans to think about or the ones they would have once their acting careers really took off. "Once we get in there, we'll start showing the picture around and eventually we'll either bump into him or into someone who's seen him. Then we'll get what we came for."

"I'm still not sure about this, Zack." There was more than hesitation in his voice, his tone was flashing a stop sign that could be a big problem when it came down to the end. Adam's voice took on a lower more urgent tone, "How do you think we're going to get away with this? I have my whole life ahead of me. I am not going down because of some stupid little fuck who can't keep his dick in his pants."

Zack knew that eventually the younger boy would see the truth. They'd been played, used for sex at the same time by the same person. When they laid together, thoughts of Jimmy touching Adam were impossible to get out of his mind. Something had to be done about it. Someone had to pay.

Though, as the gun went off and Jimmy fell down, Zack wondered who paid the higher cost.

* * *

:: ADAM :: 

"I'm gonna do it. I swear to god, I'm going to put nine fucking bullets into his rotting corpse," Zack stood with his trembling gun pointed towards the jerk who had used the both of them. Though he'd been going on for a few minutes now, Adam's lover had yet to make any further moves toward the end stage of this plan. "God, why can't I do it? Why can't I pull the goddamn trigger? This fuck used me for sex and he fucked you and he fucked how many other poor fucks.. and I still can't do it.."

Adam watched as Zack began tearing up and fell to the ground, surrendering to a fit of emotions that tensed his muscles and screwed with his mind. It was then that Adam felt his world crumbling beneath him. Zack was his rock. Zack was not afraid of anything. Zack did not get played and used and then tossed away without being able to get his revenge.

Placing a comforting hand on Zack's back, Adam reached for the gun and all at once he was on stage, just acting. Jimmy was acting like he was going to get away. Zack was acting like he was broken. And Adam-- Adam was only acting like he was pulling the trigger as Jimmy walked away from the fray. And the gun was only acting as if it had gone off. And the bullet was only acting like it had pierced Jimmy's skull and spread his brains out on the pavement.

Suddenly, though, it wasn't acting anymore.

All the sounds and the colors rushed back in a cacophony of madness. Adam fell to the ground, smoking gun next to him. He realized Zack was holding him, comforting him, rocking him back and forth.. but he couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything anymore, only the unending numbness as reality broke the fourth wall.

-End-


End file.
